Pusher, Mover, Watcher
by Hagrid's Crossbow
Summary: When Bella moves to forks she is a combination of a pusher, a mover and a watcher, because Charlie was a pusher and Renee was a Watcher, and she later gained the ability to move objects. She meets and falls in love with one of the cullens!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Bella moves to forks she is a combination of a pusher, a mover and a watcher, because Charlie was a pusher and Renee was a Watcher, and she later gained the ability to move objects.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight OR Push.**

Pusher, Mover, Watcher

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

Bella Pov: I was moving back to forks to live with my Father Charlie. The reason was because my mom just got remarried and forks is a good town for someone like me because it's quiet. Let me explain; you see, I' m a combination of what you would call a pusher, a pusher is someone who can 'push' thoughts and commands into another persons head, making them do whatever I say. I' m also part Mover, I which is an easy way of saying I have telekinesis, and last I am part watcher; I can see visions of the future. I was a mix of all three because Charlie was a pusher and Renee was a watcher, I not sure how I got to be a mover, but I am so whatever. Part of my decision to leave Phoenix was because I had a vision; of me and some guy, but I didn't know who it was. (_VISION: "Bella I love you, I love everything about you, your voice, your beautiful face and personality and l love all your amazing talents." END VISION) _

I already know that the guy was in forks, but I don't know who it could be…

I was rudely interrupted in my thoughts by the voice over the intercom: "ladies and gentlemen the plane will be landing in Seattle shortly please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

Soon after I was getting my luggage out of the luggage terminal** (I think that's where you get your luggage from.)** When I heard my Dad. "Bella!" he said as he came running over. I giggled at the sight.

He then scooped me up in an iron grip hug. I laughed "I missed you dad." I said "I missed you too kiddo, let me help you with those bags." And took two of my suitcases.

We got back to Charlie's house around 6:00pm and we went to a diner fro dinner, "your going to do fine at school tomorrow Bella, I know you'll meet some good kids." He said with a smile. I was going to reply but I was hit by a vision (VISION:_ "Hey Jessica, who are they?" I asked, she smirked "oh those are the Cullen's: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. END VISION)) _I raised one of my eyebrows "what was your vision Bella?" Charlie asked quietly, too make sure nobody heard. "Who are the Cullen's, dad?" I asked. He smirked at me. He _Smirked. _"The Cullen's are good kids, nice, polite and good looking to. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital and Mrs. Cullen stays at home, again good kids never one been in serious trouble but all of their kids have got at least ONE speeding ticket." He finished with a smile. "I wouldn't mind if you started to date one of those guys." He said. I smiled and we finished dinner. We went back home, and I soon fell asleep dreaming of the mystery guy.

The next morning when I woke up I made some toast with butter, grabbed my bag and drove to school in the car I had shipped from phoenix. A cherry red Ferrari.

I pulled into the school parking lot and got stares from just about everyone, looking at my car, and me. I walked quickly into the building to get my schedule.

I walked up to the office and went inside. "Hi" I said, and the lady looked up at me and smiled. " I' m Bella swan, I' m new here." I said. I mentally slapped myself. DUH I' m new here smooth move Bella. "Oh yes, the Chief's daughter has come back to forks." She said. I smiled. She gave me my list. "You have a good day dear, and make sure you get your teachers to sign those slips, and bring them back at the ends of the day." She said, I nodded and went to my fist class. English with Mrs. Benson. **(Lol Mrs. Benson from ICarly) **I walked into class, "hello I' m bell aim new in your class." I said to her shyly. She grinned at me "Hello dear, just take a seat at the back of the class and ill have Jessica fill you in on what you've missed," she said and pointed to Jessica who smiled and waved. I went and sat down next to her. "Hey, I m Bella." I stated. "hi I' m Jessica." She said. She invited me to sit with her at lunch. So THIS was the Jessica who tells me about the Cullen's. The period was over and next I had Math with Mr. Shane, then Spanish with Miss. Gonzalez, then lunch. After lunch I had Biology with Mr. Banner, then History with Mr. Mangagasalie** (is that how you spell it Nicole?? LOL),** then gym with Coach Clapp. Math and Spanish passed fast and it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and Jessica ran up and brought me to her table, "guys this is Bella, Bella this is Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela and Lauren." They each waved at me when she said their names. I sat down next to Jessica and Angela. Lauren didn't like me I could tell because the glared at me the whole time and talked very rudely to me. People were starting to notice how Lauren was treating me. So, I looked at her while she wasn't looking at me and pushed her into shutting up. Just then the Cullen's walked in. That's my Que. "hey Jessica," I started "who are they?" I asked while trying to hide a small smile. "The Cullen's, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward." she said. "Ok" I replied "their all so good looking" Angela started, and they went into deep conversation about the Cullen boys. I looked over at their table and saw the most handsome guy ever looking back at me. He smiled at me, I smiled and the quickly looked away. Who WAS that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone I need you to do something for me... tell me who Bella should be with- Edward, Emmett or Jasper. Tell me who it should be and the guy with the most votes is it! Tell me what you think of my story too. Should keep writing?? No Flames Constructive Criticism only. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or push**

Pusher, Mover, Watcher 

Chapter 2: Edward Cullen

**Bella Pov:** the bell rang and it was time for biology, I stood up, said good-bye to everyone who was sitting with me, and went to biology.

**Edward Pov:** (what just happened)

When my family and I entered the cafeteria I noticed the new girl, Isabella swan sitting with Jessica and company. Jessica was briefing her on everyone in the school, and when she explained to Isabella; or Bella as she likes to be called, I looked over at her. She was beautiful. She was smiling lightly as Jessica and Angela were talking about Emmett, Jasper and I, we all rolled our eyes. Of course Jessica would start to talk about me and my brothers. My entire family, myself included could notice the way Lauren was treating Bella, and the way Bella looked around nervously, told me she could tell people were starting to notice too. What I saw next puzzled me, when Lauren was looking away Bella looked over at her for a good four seconds, then looked away. After that Lauren stopped talking altogether. Strange, I looked over at Alice and she shrugged. After a while she looked over at me the same time I was looking at her. I smiled, and so did she then she looked away. Her smile would have made my non-beating heart stop. I stopped thinking. Am I really starting to 'like' Bella? I wondered to myself. Just then jasper looked at me with confused eyes. I just waved it off, ill think about it more later.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to my family and went off to biology.

**Bella Pov:** When I walked into biology I was surprised to see the boy who smiled at me earlier. I told the teacher I was new, and he told me to go sit by Edward. So this is Edward, ok. I went and sat next to him and he smiled at me. I smiled back, "Edward right?" I asked as I stuck out my hand. He smiled again "yes, and your Bella." He said as he shook my hand. "yes." I replied. Then class started.

**Edward pov**: after we finished our assignment with the microscopes I turned to Bella, since we were finished first I wanted to know more about her. "So Bella," I said and she turned to face me. "What made you move to forks?" she smiled "well my mom got remarried so I wanted to spend time with my dad, while they find a permanent house somewhere." I nodded. I was about to ask her another question when her hand flew to her forehead and closed her eyes. What is happening? About six seconds later she opened her eyes and turned to me "sorry about that, weird random brain freeze." She said. I chuckled. I wish I could hear what she was thinking, but it appears that she has some sort of block that I cant get passed. And her blood has no affect on me, so Im for sure attracted to her and not her blood. I smiled at the thought. Then the bell rang. And I said bye and she walked out.

**Bella Pov:** that was interesting, I think Edward was about to ask me another question when I had a vision, during gym class today I was going to sink a full court shot in basketball because I used my power to win the game. I smiled and went to history.

When I got to history I gave the teacher my name and he signed the slip and told me to go sit by jasper Hale. Hmm, I thought to myself another Cullen. I sat down next to him; he stiffened but then looked surprised. "Hello Im Jasper, you must be Bella." He said grinning at me. I smiled "yes Im Bella, nice to meet you jasper." I said. I wonder why he was so happy.

**Jasper Pov:** when Bella sat down next to me I stiffened because of her human blood. But then I sniffed the air, and was happy her blood had absolutely no affect on me! Im going to tell my family after school. I was happy I could talk to her, because Alice had that vision of Edward and Bella getting together so it will be easy if I can talk to her. Then the class started.

**Bpov:** "alright class today were going to be discussing the Civil War." I smiled and perked up instantly. Jasper looked over at me "you like history?" he asked. I nodded "Civil War especially." I told him, he smiled. "So basically," the teacher started, "the confederates were the bad guys in this situation and did nothing right." WHAT? The confederates had ideas and strategies that the union could never think of. That's it. I stared at the teacher, and pushed him. "Actually, the confederates did have some brilliant ideas." He said, I smirked. That's what I thought. Jasper looked over to me, looking confused. Uh-oh he was going to ask if I saw what just happened, or maybe he saw my eyes. I looked back at the teacher and pushed him into letting us out of class early. As soon as he said that, I booked it out of the room. With very confused looking jasper still standing there.

I ran into the change rooms and got ready for gym. It turns out, Angela was in my gym class and I was on her team for basketball. We walked out onto the court, and Emmett Cullen was on the opposite team, I smiled I can't wait to see his face when I make that shot. Coach clap blew the whistle and we started to play. After almost the whole game was over, and I had the ball, I looked over, Emmett Cullen was running over with a big smirk on his face to try and check the ball. I smirked back and used my power; I guided the ball with my hand, making it look like I was just following it in the air, right into the net from full court. SWISH! The coach looked shocked, so did everyone else, Emmett's face was priceless; his jaw was almost on the ground. As Angela and the rest of the team came up to high- five me. I went back to the change rooms when gym was over and changed into my regular cloths. I walked outside and saw Emmett standing there talking to his family, and I heard him saw "and she got it in the net from full court!" Jasper and Edward looked shocked so did his sisters. I was about to walk back to my car when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw it was Emmett. I cracked a grin "upset you lost?" I asked. He laughed "how did you do that?" he asked I giggled "why? You can't do it?" he smiled "lot's of practice." I said while laughing. It's true thought, I practice levitating objects at home, sometimes I even levitate my mom or Phil but then they get mad and Im grounded. He shook his head "well I guess Im going to have to practice up then huh?" he said and started walking out with me. I nodded "which car is yours Bella?" he asked. I looked around "ah! There it is" I said and walked to it. He followed "THAT'S YOUR CAR!" he yelled loud enough that his family came over. "Yes" I whispered. They all looked shocked. "What I like fast cars," I said. They all laughed. "So do us." Edward said. His sister nodded. Then one of his sisters came up to me "Im Alice," she said then hugged me. "I can tell we will be best friends." As soon as she said that I got a vision _(VISION: me and Alice laughing and holding hands shopping around in a mall. END VISION)_ I smiled "yeah we will." I said and hugged her back. Then Rosalie came up and hugged me "Im Rosalie, call me rose." She said and smiled I nodded and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go home and cook dinner fro my dad." I said. They smiled "see you later Bella!" Emmett yelled and hugged me hard "yeah see ya!" I gasped. He laughed and put me down. They all waved and left except fro Edward. "What's up?" I asked concerned "what happened to you in biology, it- it just happened again, right after Alice hugged you." He said confused. Crap. He noticed that. I just shrugged. "I got to go, ill see you tomorrow Edward." I said as he smiled and hugged me. When he did I felt and electric spark run through me. "See you tomorrow Bella." He said and walked over to his family.

I wonder what he'll say if he finds out.

**Ok, so if you haven't already figured it out, she's going to be with Edward, and sorry about switching POV'S I do that a lot. I need you people who review to give ideas for:**

Who finds out about Bella first

How do they find out

How does Bella find out about vampires

ETC.

So help me out and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or Push**

Pusher, Mover, Watcher Chapter 3

What did you see?

**Bella Pov: ** Last night when I went to sleep, I thought about what Edward and the rest of his family would say if they found out about what I could do. Would they be freaked out? Would they still be my friends? I don't know. I also thought that there was something… something strange about the Cullen's, I mean I swear one day Edwards eyes were black and then the next day gold. So, and call me paranoid or a freak or whatever, but I googled black eyes, cold skin, beautiful. And only one thing made sense, vampires. The Cullen's were vampires. BUT I wasn't sure yet, so maybe ill push one of them into telling the truth… It would work. Alright today I would push one of them into telling me if they were vampires. But which one? I thought as I walked out of my house and into my drive way. I was getting into my car when I had a vision. _(VISION: I looked up to see Edward and the rest of his family with shocked faces. " h-how?" Edward asked me. I pulled out of his grasp and stood up, but an ambulance came and took me to the hospital. END VISION) _what the hell? That was odd, Im not even sure what that means. I started the engine to my car and drove to school.

When I got to school I parked about ten spaces away from the Cullen's. I was taking my bag out of the backseat of my car when I heard tiers screeching. I whipped around and saw Tyler's van coming straight for me. I looked up fast to see who was around and saw the Cullen's looking at the scene with faces of horror. I slid to my knees and when the van was close enough, using my moving ability, pushed it away from me. I felt something around my waist and saw Edward staring at me with a shocked expression "h-how?" he asked. I looked over and saw the Cullen's staring at me with their mouths open. I stood up and tried to walk away, but a bunch of EMT's came and dragged me over to an ambulance.

**Edward Pov: ** What. Just. Happened? She pushed the van away and it didn't even touch her! I was going to stop the van but, she just moved it without touching it. What the hell!? I walked back to my family. "Did you see that?" I asked. They nodded. Then Jasper said "but how did she do it? She's human and didn't even touch it, she just stuck her hands out and it moved!" Then Emmett said "Dude! Maybe she has the force!" we all just looked at him, and shook our heads. Then Alice said, "Maybe she DOES have SOME kind of… force." "maybe." I mumbled. "Let's call Carlisle, maybe he will have a good explanation of what's happening and we can visit Bella." Rosalie said. We got in to our cars and drove to the hospital.

**Bella Pov: ** I was sitting on a hospital bed, trying to convince the nurse I was fine. But she was very persistent. "You're in denial dear, lay down and we'll see what's happened." She said. I let out a frustrated sigh. Then I got an idea. "Excuse me nurse." I said sweetly and she looked up. I started to push her, "Im perfectly fine, if you could just get the doctor to send me home that would really help." I said as my eyes went black. "Of course." She said. And left, I smiled being a pusher had its perks. I raised an eye brow; I felt eyes on me so I turned around and gasped. Doctor Cullen stood there, with his eyes wide. And I had a feeling that he saw my eyes, and that I pushed the nurse. I was about to say something, when of course; a vision hit me. _(VISION: "dad!" Edward said when he burst into a room, "today at school, a van was heading straight for Bella, but she stopped it, without even touching it. What's going on?" Edward asked, the jasper came in "she did this weird thing to the history teacher with her eyes and-" he was cut off, "and the teacher did what she said or thought." Carlisle finished. Jasper nodded. END VISION) _when I looked up doctor Cullen was sitting on a chair in front of me, "Bella, are you alright?" he asked. " yes, yes Im fine." I said. "Well, let's test your vitals." He said. And then he held up a pen. "Follow this with your eyes. Concentrate on the pen." He said. I did what he said, but I stopped following it and only concentrated on the pen. He stepped back, and he looked amazed. I was holding the pen up with my moving ability. He then looked shocked "well this is…" he trailed off. "Normal, Dr. Cullen, I have the ability to move objects with my mind." I said. "That is amazing Bella, I don't mean to pry, but is that how you stopped the van?" he asked. I nodded "promise me you won't tell anyone, not even your family until Im ready to tell them." I said. He smiled "don't worry, I wont say anything. Well. I guess you can leave your perfectly fine." He said I smiled. "Thank you doctor Cullen, and thanks for not telling anyone." I said then hugged him. He laughed, "Your very welcome Bella, and you can call me Carlisle." I nodded and ran out the door. As I was walking down the hall I ran into Edward. "hey." I said "hey." He said back. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. "How did you stop the van?" he asked. I looked at him, "I promise I'll explain, but first tell me, what YOU saw?" I asked. Then he said "I saw you reach out and move the van away from you, but you never touched it." "Right." I said. "I'll explain the whole story, but not here, and if the rest of your family are going to know, you might as well bring them too." I finished. He nodded, "when and where?" he asked. "At around 9:00 tonight, in the woods behind my house, about two miles in. ok?" I said. He nodded again. "See you then."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or Push**

Pusher, Mover, Watcher Chapter 4:

You're kidding. Right?

**Bella POV: **I'm freaking out. Freaking Out! In exactly two hours the Cullen's are going to be in the forest behind my house and they are going to want an explanation. I'm going over what I'm going to say to them. I already know that I'm going to have to move something, that's no problem. Ill probably have to push someone and tell them I see the future. Oh boy. I hope that they can keep my secret; if they tell anyone then Division will come and take me away. I can only hope it doesn't come to that.

**Edward POV**: When we drove back home I called a family meeting. I told them how Bella is going to explain everything that happened so we'll understand. We all know that if she tells us this, we are going to have to tell her that we are vampires. But we'll let her explain first. "Alright everyone, its 6:30 time to leave, and when we are there everyone is on their best behavior. Understand?" Esme said. We nodded got into our cars and drove to Bella's house. When we got there we walked out into the woods, to find Bella sitting on a rock. "Hello Bella." Alice said and ran over and hugged her. She smiled "Hi everyone." She said. Then Esme walked up to her. "Hello Bell its nice to meet you." She said. Bella smiled and nodded. "Ok, so I guess ill start explaining." She began. "I guess you all saw me stop the van." We nodded. "And are wondering how a human girl could do that." We nodded again. She took a deep breath. "I could stop the van because I'm what some people would call a mover." "A what?" Carlisle asked. She smiled "a mover is just an easy way of saying I can MOVE things with my mind." She said. Oh My God. "For example." She started the turned to a tree and picked it up with her mind, she turned it upside-down then put it back. My family looked at her, amazed. Emmett was grinning like a madman. Bella turned to him and smiled an evil smile. She stuck her arm out and picked Emmett up. "Whoa! This is cool!" he said. She smiled and threw him up. As he was plummeting back to the ground she stopped him about a meter off the ground, and put him back on his feet. Then everyone started murmuring "where did you learn to do that Bella" I asked. "Oh, I'm not quite sure. See, Charlie was a pusher and Renee was a watcher and I guess I just picked it up somehow." She said "wait, a pusher?" I asked. "And a watcher?" Alice asked. Bella blushed and then looked down "yeah I'm a Pusher a mover and a watcher." I was confused. "You already know I'm part mover, well, I'm part watcher too. It means I have visions of the future. You know WATCHING the future." She said. My God, I can only read minds and she can do all that. She is amazing. "Wait, what's a pusher?" Carlisle asked. "A pusher, is someone who can… lets saw make any lie they tell you, well they make you think it's the truth." Everyone gasped. "Watch, ill make Edward think I'm stuck in that tree." She said. What is she doing? "Ok Edward this wont hurt. Watch my eyes everyone." She said as they formed a small circle around us. She looked into my eyes and I suddenly saw them going black. Next thing I knew, I was running around climbing up trees trying to get Bella down. My family looked at her in shock, "moment please" she muttered. Then she looked at me again. Then I was returned to my normal state. I think. I walked back over and joined my family. "I promise I won't do that again, unless it's absolutly necessary." She said. I nodded. "That was weird, I heard what you were going to make me do, but then I actually thought it was real." I said amazed. She nodded "most people don't know that they are being pushed, they think that the only thoughts in their head are their own. Unless you're a reader." "What?" I asked. "Reader, a mind reader." My family looked at me then back at Bella. "What else are there Bella?" Alice asked. She sighed "there are pushers, movers, watchers, readers, bleeders, shadows, shifters, sniffs, stitches, and more." "Whoa." Emmett said. She then looked panicked. "You can't tell anybody, there is this government program called division and" Emmett cut her off "division? I've never heard of it." She glared at him "you never will." "They take people like me and inject a drug to boost our powers into us. And nobody has ever survived. Promise. Swear that you won't tell anybody, I wasn't going to tell anybody that your vampires." She stopped and she covered her mouth with her hand. "How did you find out?" I breathed. She then shifted her weigh. "Well, someone down at L a Push was telling me this story, and I thought of you guys. No offence. And I may have pushed them into telling the truth so, I found out." Once again she is amazing. "Don't be all worried Bella; you were going to know anyway after you told us this." Alice said. "Yes, I know I've had a couple visions…" she trailed off. Them at the same time Alice and Bella said "and me/you to." Alice looked at her quizzically "yeah, I know you're a watcher, Edward is a reader, and Jasper is a feeler." She said. "What else do you know?" rose asked with a smile. We all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: I won't be updating my stories for a while, I want to concentrate on my one new story:** Bella's Fury Little Problem. **So if you could give me some ideas one I put the first chapter up you'd be doing me an awesome favor. I promise ill try to update my other stories ASAP, thanks a bunch everyone.**

**- Adriana**


End file.
